Time Paradox: A Collection of Possibilities
by EvaXephon
Summary: OOT's slightly unclear ending doesn't tell us exactly when Link is, or what Ganondorf's current state is. This fanfic is a collection of several possible outcomes of Link's journey back in time after the end of OOT. Read the Author's Note for more info.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** You may be completely unaware of this, but there is intense heated debate over the order that the _Legend of Zelda_ games take place in, especially around _Ocarina of Time_. By far, the most debated issue is whether or not Princess Zelda creates two timelines by sending Link into the past at the end of _OOT_. There are dozens of possibilities about how both timelines could turn out due to this theory, and I have decided to explore some of these possibilities, and see how Hyrule would turn out based on what the specific details of each timeline are. Think of this fanfic as a collection of 10 short stories. Some are history, some are speculation, some are meant to be serious, and some are just there for laughs. After the first chapter, none of the chapters are in any real chronological order, so feel free to read them in any order you want. Most of them are drastically different in nature from the rest, so if you don't like one, just check out another. Hope you enjoy the stories! And please, no debates in the reviews section about the timeline unless you have signed permission from Eiji Aonuma or Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

"Thank you, Link." Zelda said. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time."

Zelda closed her eyes and looked away, as if in pain. Link saw genuine guilt etched into her face. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing...I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes...You must lay the Master Sword down to rest and close the Door of Time..."

Zelda once again turned her gaze towards Link. "However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed." She gingerly raised a hand and extended it towards Link. "Link, give the Ocarina to me...As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

Link took out the Ocarina of Time. He gazed at it for a few moments, and then handed it to the Princess. As he put it into her outstretched hand, she put her other hand on top of his. She looked down at his hand sorrowfully. What was her sorrow for? Regret? Regret that she had caused Link to endure such trials? Or perhaps she was regretful that the Hero could not stay with her...

She took the Ocarina from Link's hand, and raised it to her lips. "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time. Home...where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be."

Zelda raised the mouthpiece of the Ocarina to her lips, and began to play a melody. The Ocarina's magic came to life after only six notes - Link saw a familiar blue light encompassing him, and felt his body becoming weightless.

_Thank you, Link..._

_Good-bye...__

* * *

Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time._

_Home...where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be._

He could see only that familiar blue light. As it had many times before, it slowly began to fade away, and he could begin to make out his surroundings. Grey walls. He couldn't forget these walls. He knew where he was immediately - he was in the Temple of Time.

Before him was the Master Sword, resting in the Pedestal of Time. Something seemed wrong - he was at eye-level with the sword's hilt. Had it grown? His realized that his body felt different. He looked down at himself - the ground was closer. His hands were smaller. He was a child again. The Princess had reversed him.

He had not heard Navi speak a word since the battle against the transformed Ganondorf. He looked up at her. She was silent. He was slightly puzzled. Was it not time for celebration? For congratulations?

Navi drifted in lazy circles in the air, as she had done since he had first met her. Then, without a word, she faced away from him, and floated higher and higher, towards a window located high up in the chamber.

Link did not have time to ask her what she was doing or where she was going. However, he did not need to - he already knew. She had fulfilled the duty she was given. There was no reason for Navi to remain by his side any longer.

Sunlight poured in from the window, and as Navi flew towards it, Link could eventually no longer distinguish the fairy's glow from the light. He lost sight of her.

There was nothing left for him to do in this room. He turned his back on the Master Sword, and walked down the steps.

_Now, go home, Link. Home...where you are supposed to be._

Home...Kokiri Forest. The children. The Great Deku Tree. Mido. ...Saria.

_Regain your lost time. The way you are supposed to be._

The way his life had been before he'd left...Playing games with the other children. Listening to stories. Being teased for not having a fairy. Avoiding Mido. ...Playing with Saria.

Was that the life he'd lost? Was that the way his life was supposed to be?

It was hard for him to imagine living that life now, after everything that had happened. He knew that he wasn't like the other children. He wasn't a true Kokiri. They would be children forever, never tiring of playing games, but he would grow up. They could never leave the forest, but he could leave any time he wanted. They all had fairies...but he was now without one.

He might go back. Might visit them. Might play games with them while he was still a child, might try to reconcile with Mido. ...Might play with Saria.

But he wouldn't stay. He couldn't stay. It wouldn't feel...right.

Then where should he go? The Gorons and the Zoras were hospitable, but he would be more comfortable around humans. He could live in the town below Hyrule Castle. Or in Kakariko Village. But would he be suited to an ordinary life?

The place he is supposed to be. The way he is supposed to be.

There was only one place that came to mind. One person.

Zelda.

He began to wonder exactly what point in time he was currently at. Had Zelda already fled Hyrule Castle? Had the two of them already met? Or would he be a complete stranger to her, were he to speak to her now?

There was only one way to find out.


	2. If Ganondorf was banished from the past

The sound of footsteps behind her alerted the Princess. 

She turned around, and beheld a young boy clad in a green tunic. He was standing at the base of the steps that led up to the platform that she stood upon to peer through the window. Her hand went to her mouth in surprise.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence between the two young children. Then, one of them spoke.

"Who!?" Zelda gasped, having finally found her voice. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

Link's shoulders drooped dejectedly. He had been sent back in time to before the point that he had met Zelda.

Zelda was visibly trembling, but was attempting to appear composed. "Get out! Get out, or I'll call the guards!"

Link began to whistle.

At first, the young princess was completely baffled.

After three notes, her eyes grew wide. No, it couldn't be...could it?

After six notes, her suspicion was confirmed.

Zelda stared intently at Link, in confusion and disbelief. However, the longer Link whistled, the less threatened she felt. The song did not completely put her at ease, but it did soothe her, as it always did.

Link finished whistling Zelda's Lullaby.

"...How did you know that melody?" Zelda asked. "Only members of the Royal Family are supposed to know it..."

"I know the secret of the Sacred Realm." Link said. Zelda's eyes became even more wide. "The goddesses put the Triforce somewhere in Hyrule. The fate of Hyrule depends on who makes a wish using the Triforce, so the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from those with evil intentions."

Zelda was trembling again, but now from surprise. "How do you know these things?" She asked.

"Through that window..." Link began. "...You were looking at a man with evil eyes, weren't you?"

Zelda froze, and then posture suddenly began as straight as a board. Her face became red, and her eyes became aflame with anger.

"How dare you say that about my father?!" Zelda hissed.

Link nearly took a step back out of shock. His plan had backfired.

He had assumed that Zelda would be looking through the window at Ganondorf...but he had guessed wrong.

"Answer my question!" Zelda snapped. "How did you know about the song and the Triforce? If you don't tell me, I'll tell my father that you know, and he'll imprison you for stealing royal secrets! And if I tell him what you said about his eyes, he'll imprison you forever!"

Anxiety swept over Link quickly. He tried to save the situation. "Have you had a strange dream lately?" He asked.

Zelda seemed annoyed by the question. "What? Don't ask me weird questions!"

"Dark storm clouds, billowing over Hyrule? A ray of light shooting out of the forest, parting the clouds? A green figure holding a shining stone, followed by a fairy?"

"You're just babbling about nonsense!" Zelda said.

Link became even more worried. He had hoped that by repeating everything he had learned the first time they had met, he would be able to prove that they had met once before. But now he had made himself look like a stealer of royal secrets and a babbling idiot.

"I'm very sorry, Princess." Link said sheepishly. "Please forgive me. I never meant to alarm you or scare you. I didn't come here to hurt you. I didn't mean to say that your father had evil eyes - I thought that there was someone else past that window."

Zelda seemed less apprehensive, and somewhat relieved, but was still displeased. "How did you know the song and the secret?"

"...You told me."

"...What?"

"There was an evil man named Ganondorf who planned to take over Hyrule using the Triforce. You and I...together, we stopped him. The Sages banished him into the Evil Realm...it seems that in banishing him, he was removed from all time. This is why he's not past that window...why you didn't have a dream that told a prophecy about him. You used the Ocarina of Time to send me into the past...You told me to 'go home'...to 'regain my lost time'...I didn't know where to go, so I came here. ...I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Zelda was silent.

"...Do you believe me?" Link asked.

Zelda was still silent. It seemed to take an eternity for her to speak again.

"I'm not sure." She said. "What you're saying could be true...or maybe you're a thief and a liar."

Zelda's words hurt Link far more than any injury he'd sustained in his journeys. The pain showed on his face, and Zelda felt a bit of guilty. She may have been apprehensive, but she was not apathetic. The boy had shocked her and frightened her a bit, but he had done her no wrong.

"...You don't seem like a bad person, though." She admitted. Link remembered Zelda saying that she could 'sense' Ganondorf's evil intentions. If this was so, she would sense that he had no malicious intent. "Maybe we should start over."

Link smiled and nodded.

"I never had a chance to properly introduce myself." She bowed her head slightly, and smiled. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

He told her his name.

"...Link... " The Princess repeated, a curious look on her face. "...Strange...it sounds somehow...familiar..."


	3. If Ganondorf was only dead in the future

"Through that window..." Link began. "...You were looking at a man with evil eyes, weren't you?" 

Zelda froze. "How do you know who is past that window?"

"You had a strange dream lately." Link said. "Dark storm clouds, billowing over Hyrule. A ray of light shooting out of the forest, parting the clouds. A green figure holding a shining stone, followed by a fairy..."

"How could you...how could you know that?" Zelda said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Link remembered his manners. "I'm very sorry, Princess. I should have first asked you to forgive me for alarming you. I didn't come here to hurt you. ...And I never introduced myself, either. My name is Link."

"...I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule..." Zelda said nervously, remembering to give a slight bow, but keeping both eyes on the enigmatic boy. "How did you know the song and the secret?"

Link gave Zelda a quick summary of his adventure, and explained that he had come from the future. Zelda was silent.

"...Do you believe me?" Link asked.

"...I...I believe you." Zelda said. "I know that you're telling the truth. I can feel it."

Link smiled. But there was something wrong.

...Ganondorf.

Ganondorf himself was standing about twenty feet away.

The smile disappeared from Link's face. "Please, let me look into that window."

Zelda was somewhat surprised, but stepped aside to allow Link to look.

The future King of Evil walked down a blue carpet, knelt down, and bowed his head as he insincerely proclaimed his allegiance to the King of Hyrule. Seeing Ganondorf at this point in time was surreal - frightening.

Ganondorf tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. His yellow eyes rolled to meet Link's. A slight sneer of annoyance disturbed his lips. Link fought the instinct to prepare his sword and shield for combat, and quickly sunk away from the window.

"What happened? Did he see you?" Princess Zelda asked.

"...Our plan was to obtain the Triforce before Ganondorf did." Link said. "But although we opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, Ganondorf used it to enter the Sacred Realm."

"...So, then we can stop Ganondorf by simply not opening the Door of Time?"

Link shook his head. "I don't think it will be that simple. Ganondorf could simply collect all the Spiritual Stones and open the door on his own...and even if he doesn't, he will still one day attempt to betray the king. We must stop him before that happens!"

Zelda nodded. "Yes! ...But, what can we do?"

"If we could warn the king, we could prevent Ganondorf from ever getting a chance to betray him."

"I've tried telling my father about Ganondorf - but he doesn't believe me." Zelda said.

"We've got to think of something..." Link muttered to himself.

"If the king refuses to believe either of you - "

The two children merely leapt out of their skin as they whirled around to face the voice coming from behind them.

"...Then perhaps you should convince Ganondorf himself to confess the plans of his betrayal to the king." Impa finished. "I apologize for startling you and your new...friend, Princess."

"Impa, don't worry about Link! He's not an enemy! He - "

"Don't worry." Impa said. "I heard everything from the beginning. ...I find it hard to believe his claims, but in this instance, I believe it does not matter whether it he is lying. I do not sense any evil in this boy, and we share the same level of...distrust towards that Gerudo."

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda said with a smile. "...What were you suggesting a moment ago?"

"Trick Ganondorf into revealing his ambitions. If the king will not believe the words of his own daughter, then our only hope is to have him discover Ganondorf's plans with his own eyes and ears."

"That's a good plan, Impa! ...But, how will we trick Ganondorf into revealing his plans to the king?"

The Sheikah paused for a moment, and rubbed her chin in thought. Then, a smile slowly crept across her lips. "I've got it."

* * *

"O Lord Ganondorf, ruler of the Gerudos..." Said a kneeling Link. Before his sentence was half completed, a blade was at his throat, but he did not flinch. Link calmly looked up toward the man he was addressing. "Forgive my intrusion." Link said. "This is the only place I knew that I would be able to speak to you in private, without risk of being heard..."

"How did you get in this room, boy?"

Link pointed a finger to his left. "There is a hole in that wall just small enough for a child to fit through. It appears that the royal family doesn't care enough about their visitors to keep the guest rooms in good shape. You'll change all that once you're in charge, though - right, Master?"

"...Who are you?" Ganondorf asked. "What are you after?"

"My name is Link, and I am your servant." Link said, bowing his head. "I wish for nothing more than to help your plan succeed. And a brilliant plan it is! Usurping the throne, seizing the Triforce - you will be King and Master of all Hyrule. No - the world!"

"...How did you know about this, boy?"

"My Lord, I confess to being something of an eavesdropper. I hear a lot of things. But most of all, I like being on the side of someone I know is going to win. The side of someone who is going to go very far in the world...and I doubt that any shall rise higher than you will, my Master."

"So, you think you can weasel in and ride on my success...you've got guts, kid." Ganondorf moved his sword away from Link's neck, tilted his head up, and looked down his nose at the blonde boy clad in black before him, judging him. He smirked, and chuckled slowly. "I like your attitude."

Link tried to force an 'evil' smirk. "Would you share with me the details of your plan?"

"You make it sound grandiose, but it's quite simple." Ganondorf said. "I'll continue earning the king's trust and letting him shelter and feed the one who will slit his throat while I search for the Spiritual Stones. If I can obtain them all, I will simply use them to open the Door of Time and enter the Sacred Realm. If I grow bored of hunting for the Stones, I will simply kill that fat excuse for a king. Then I will kill his impudent daughter, who always looks at me with such hateful eyes. With the royal family exterminated, the castle will be in chaos, the entire Gerudo army will descend upon it, and Hyrule's army and town will be destroyed without effort. Then I will take my seat on the throne."

"Ah, my Lord, I have good news for you. I come bearing a gift. Please except this offering form your humble servant."

Link reached into his cloak, took out the Kokiri's Emerald, and held it out to Ganondorf.

"That's a...!" Ganondorf violently snatched the Spiritual Stone from Link's hand, and held it up, observing it from every angle. "How did you get this, boy?!"

"Consider it a down payment for the others, my Master. I will obtain both other Stones for you. My only request is that you allow me to stand by your side as you rise to power."

Ganondorf smirked. "You're a crafty one...and a greedy one, too, I can tell - you're hoping to bask in my power and wealth after I'm King of Hyrule. Or maybe your ultimate goal is to kill me and take my crown after I've done all the work for you!" The evil Gerudo laughed. "You're a strange one, boy, but I wouldn't mind at all if you helped me. Fetch me those two other Stones and I promise you that you'll be a wealthy, powerful man once this land is putty in my hands."

Link gave a deep bow. "My only desire is to serve you, Master." He slipped back into the hole from whence he came, leaving Ganondorf to eye his new Spiritual Stone.

"Better hide it someplace safe..." He mused to himself, and left the room.

Impa removed the gag from the king's mouth.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked.

"I'll have that filthy Gerudo executed!" The king snarled.

"Once again, Your Majesty, I apologize for binding you, gagging you, and forcing you to hide in a duct. Am I still going to be 'severely punished'?"

"No, Impa. I should be the one apologizing for not trusting you...or my own daughter. I take back everything I said about punishing you for this. Just untie me so I can get out of here - I have two demons to stop."

"Two?" Impa asked as she began untying the king's bonds. "The boy is on our side."

"What?" The King of Hyrule asked.

"The boy, Link, was on our side all along. I instructed him to say all of the things that he said. You should thank him - without him, Ganondorf's plot would never have been exposed."

"Is that so? He's a remarkable boy. He's a true hero, indeed."

"Perhaps more than we'll ever know..." Impa said.

* * *

The king wanted to kill Ganondorf, but Link explained that Ganondorf could only be slain by the Master Sword, and that it would be impossible to wield it at this point in time. Killing Ganondorf would free his soul from his body, possibly making him more of a threat than he ever could be while alive, as in theory he might be capable of possessing other bodies, speaking to others as a ghost to convince them to resurrect them, or any number of circumstances that they could not even imagine.

Instead, it was decided that Ganondorf should be imprisoned for seven years until Link could wield the Master Sword and use it to banish him into the same Evil Realm that he was banished to before.

And so, a trap was set for Ganondorf. He was lured into it, and successfully apprehended with only a few dozen casualties. The tendons of his arms and legs were immediately sliced to prevent him from ever attacking or walking again. He was imprisoned in a dungeon built specifically for him - hundreds of feet deep in the ground. His tongue was cut out, not as punishment, but to prevent him from ever assembling another army, in the unlikely event of his rescue.

The Gerudos were, predictably, outraged. After a few failed diplomatic meetings, an all-out war was declared. The Gerudo and Hylian armies clashed, and the Ganondorf War, as it would be called, claimed many lives. An inner conflict among the Gerudos weakened them, enabling the Hylian army to triumph over them in combat and claim victory.

Seven years later, Link descended the spiraling staircase in Ganondorf's dungeon with the Master Sword in hand. When he beheld Ganondorf, the fallen Gerudo appeared to be little more than a corpse gifted with animation. Partially to remove the sorry sight from his eyes, partially out of pity for the emaciated man, but mostly to bring an end to the being that might have caused all of Hyrule to suffer, Link plunged the Master Sword through Ganondorf. His thin, malnourished body glowed brightly as the evil Gerudo was banished into the Evil Realm, and Hyrule was safe from Ganondorf's reign...

...For a time.


	4. What the hell was the Princess thinking?

The sound of footsteps behind her alerted the Princess.

She turned around, and beheld a young boy clad in a green tunic. He was standing at the base of the steps that led up to the platform that she stood upon to peer through the window. Her hand went to her mouth in surprise.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence between the two young children. Then, one of them spoke.

"Link! You're back!" Zelda gasped, having finally found her voice. "Have you collected all of the Spiritual Stones?"

Link realized that he had been sent back in time to the point after he had already met Zelda. He sighed with relief.

"Well, Link? What have you been doing? Please tell me everything!"

And he did.

Link told Zelda that he had collected the three Stones, opened the Door of Time, unwittingly led Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm, slept for seven years, used the power of the Sages to seal Ganondorf into the Evil Realm, and had then been sent back in time by the Princess herself.

The Princess listened to his tale with intrigue, but after he was finished, she seemed to be bothered by something.

"...I'm happy that Ganondorf is stopped in the future." Zelda said. "...But look - he's standing just a few feet away! Is he still going to cause Hyrule seven years of suffering? I know that as long as we keep the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time, Ganondorf won't be able to obtain the Triforce. But I bet he's still going to cause trouble anyway!"

Link seemed to be dissatisfied.

"Think of it this way, Link. First, there was one 'timeline'. That timeline suffered for seven years, and then you saved it, and then I sent you back in time, which created a different timeline, because this one won't end up like the other. Perhaps that first timeline has simply disappeared now that you've traveled back in time. That would mean that everything you did there was a waste."

Link seemed frustrated.

"And meanwhile, here in this timeline, Ganondorf is still alive and likely to cause trouble, so you have to stop him all over again! I'm sorry, Link. I don't know what I was thinking. I probably shouldn't have sent you back in time at all."

Link hung his head in disappointment.

"Well, I guess we'd better start trying to think something up." The Princess sighed. 


	5. Aww, how adorable! Two little twin boys!

He began to wonder exactly what point in time he was currently at. Had Zelda already fled Hyrule Castle? Had the two of them already met? Or would he be a complete stranger to her, were he to speak to her now?

There was only one way to find out.

Link ran out of the Temple of Time, and into the streets of the town's marketplace. As he was running towards Hyrule Castle, he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned to apologize to them.

As he turned, he came face to face with himself.

The jaws of both Links dropped as they stared wide-eyed at one another.

"Who are you?!" The second Link asked. The first Link was just as puzzled as his double, but then a look of realization came over his face.

"I think I know what's going on. I'll explain everything - but it's too chaotic here. Let's go someplace more quiet."

The first Link led the second Link into the pathway that led to Hyrule Castle, which was free of women saying, "Aw, look at those cute little twins!"

The first Link began to explain. "Not too long from now, you travel into the future. Then, you travel back into the past. I'm your future self."

"What makes me travel into the future? And where is your Navi?"

"It's a long story. First, let me ask - have you met Princess Zelda yet?"

"No. I was just on my way there."

"After you meet Zelda, she tells you that you need to collect two more Spiritual Stones in order to stop a man named Ganondorf who wants to use the Triforce for evil. But when you collect all three Stones, you open a portal that lets Ganondorf get the Triforce. So then you are frozen for seven years until you're strong enough to defeat Ganondorf. After you defeat him, the future version of Zelda sends you back in time. ...And here I am."

"...Oh." The second Link said after a long silence. "...Then we should tell Zelda not to bother with the Stones, and to find some other way to stop Ganondorf."

"That would be a great idea. Let's go." 


	6. An Essay On The Nature Of Time Paradoxes

He began to wonder exactly what point in time he was currently at. Had Zelda already fled Hyrule Castle? Had the two of them already met? Or would he be a complete stranger to her, were he to speak to her now?

There was only one way to find out.

On his way to Hyrule Castle, Link stopped for a moment to rest after climbing up some vines to reach a ledge. After resting for a few moments, he heard the sound of someone else climbing up the vines. As he peaked over to see who it was...

...he saw himself.

The climbing Link was so shocked by the sight of his face appearing right in front of him that he lost his grip on the vines. He fell backwards, his body twisting in midair, and he landed on his head. The impact caused his head to twist sharply to the side, snapping his neck and instantly killing him.

Aside from extreme shock and surprise, the other Link felt nothing but a sharp pain in his neck as he collapsed and died. His limp body went tumbling off the cliff and lay next to his double's body.

Suppose you traveled back in time and killed yourself. As a result, you would never have been alive to kill yourself, so your past self would still be alive.

The Link who had been climbing slowly began to stir. With a groan, he rose to his feet, and rubbed his neck, which felt extremely sore. He looked down with amazement at a corpse lying before him, which looked exactly like him.

And, if you were still alive, you would eventually travel back in time and kill yourself.

The Link that had been resting rose to his feet, and watched as his hand involuntarily grasped his sword's hilt, drew it from its sheath, and plunged it into the neck of a boy who looked exactly like him. Then a stab wound suddenly appeared in his neck, and as blood gushed out, both boys collapsed.

As a result, you would never have been alive to kill yourself, so your past self would still be alive.

The climbing Link rose up.

And, if you were still alive, you would eventually travel back in time and kill yourself.

The resting Link came back to life and stabbed his past self again.

And so on.

The two boys continued to die, come back to life, and die again.

Thus, each possibility seems to imply its own negation, a type of logical paradox.

However, since the mechanics of the universe are governed by probabilities, any unmeasured entity (in this case, your historical self) has numerous probable states. When that entity is measured, the number of its probable states singularizes, resulting in a single outcome (in this case, ultimately, you). Therefore, since the outcome of your past self is known, you killing your past self would be incompatible with that outcome. Thus, the outcome of one's trip backwards in time must be complementary with the state from which one left.

Both Links instantly transformed into zombies that had been dead all along and could survive broken necks and stab wounds.

The Multiple Timelines theory suggests that every seemingly random event with a non-zero probability actually occurs in all possible ways in different "Timelines", so that history is constantly branching into different alternatives. If backwards time travel is possible, it should result in the traveler ending up in a different branch of history than the one he departed from.

Link blinked and opened his eyes to find himself alone, with no other Link in sight. He looked to his left, and saw someone approaching. He quickly hid around a corner. When he heard the sound of someone climbing vines, he looked around the corner and up to see himself climbing up the vines. He sighed with relief, and quickly tried to leave the area - but a fairy suddenly flew into his path.

"Hey, look! This kid looks just like you, Link!"

The climbing Link turned around to see who Navi was indicating, and was so shocked that he lost his grip on the vines. 


	7. Those who do not learn from the past…

_Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time._

_Home...where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be._

After returning from the future, Link set out on a long journey to find himself - to find the place he was supposed to be - the person he was supposed to be.

Regretting the absence of his faithful friend, he began a quest to find her again. On this quest, he reached the land of Termina. It was in Termina that he chose to enjoy his life for the next seven years.

After seven years had passed, Link was reminded of Hyrule, and chose to visit his old homeland.

As he did, he was greeted by a terrifying sight:

Hyrule was no longer a land of light, but had fallen into darkness.

The land was not as he had left it, but was the same as it had been when Ganondorf had ruled it. But he had defeated Ganondorf! So why had the land fallen into darkness again?

Spending some time to ponder this, he eventually figured it out. Zelda had simply reversed time - Ganondorf being sealed away in the future did nothing to affect his state in the past. Ganondorf had collected all three Spiritual Stones on his own, entered the Sacred Realm, and claimed the Triforce.

Link rode on to the Temple of Time. The three Stones were indeed in their places. The Door of Time was open. He rushed into the Room of Time - yes, the Master Sword was still in its pedestal. He had never seen it there as an adult before - it was a surreal experience.

"You do not belong here."

It was a voice he had not heard in seven years, but he recognized it immediately. Link turned around to see her - disguised in that blue body suit and those white bandages, with shorter and skin and eyes of a different hue - but he knew who she was. Granted, he only knew her true identity now because she had revealed herself to him in the past, but he recognized her now.

"Leave this place." The voice said. "Only the Hero of Time should tread this ground."

"I know that it's you, Zelda." He said.

The woman's stance tensed up. A small degree of embarrassment could be seen in her posture.

"You're disguising yourself as a Sheikah to avoid being captured by Ganondorf. But don't remove the disguise - if you do, Ganondorf will find you, even in a place as Sacred as this."

"...How could you tell it was me?" The woman asked. "We have never even met before."

Link sorely regretted not going to see Princess Zelda after he had returned from the future. "We have met before, Zelda - in another time."

"Another time...?"

"We met as children. We tried to stop Ganondorf. We failed, and as a result, he gained entry to the Sacred Realm. I slept for seven years, and when I awoke, you came to me - disguised as a Sheikah. You eventually revealed your true identity to me, but until then, I was oblivious. With your guidance, I collected the medallions of the sages, and used that power to stop Ganondorf. Regretting the pain you put me through, you sent me back in time to regain my lost childhood. You sent me back in time to a point when we had not met. I then left Hyrule, and returned only recently. Hyrule is now in the same state it was the last time I saw it in this time period...I regret not making sure that history would repeat itself before I left this land."

Zelda listened very carefully to Link's words, and nodded when he was done. "You could not have seen through my disguise. You had to have already known my identity. That is proof enough for me."

Link sighed. "I suppose I must relive the events of seven years ago. It will be harder without a certain companion, but easier now that I have already done it once before."

"I am sorry that you must go through everything twice..." Zelda said regretfully.

"I think things will go more smoothly this time. I feel more capable than I was the last time."

Link drew the Master Sword from its pedestal. He was transported to the Sacred Realm, where Rauru spoke to him briefly and gave him the first Medallion before sending him back to Hyrule.

* * *

After Link collected all seven medallions, Sheik gave Link the light arrows - this time, at Link's request, not discarding her disguise. Fully equipped, Link and Sheik set out and destroyed Ganondorf exactly as they had the last time. After the battle, the two spoke to one another.

"Link..." Zelda began. "I no longer feel as if I am qualified to decide your future. Should I send you back in time, I might erase the current timeline - force you to stop Ganondorf again - both - or worse. Link, only you should be the one who decides your destiny. Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to stay here - in this time." Link said. "I don't want to travel back in time again. I've already lived a full childhood, and I am ready for adulthood. I want to help rebuild this land - this land I should have been here to defend."

Zelda nodded - and tried to hide her happiness.


	8. But, the Door of Time wasn't open yet…

There was nothing left for him to do in this room. He turned his back on the Master Sword, and walked down the steps. Immediately, he encountered a problem. 

The Door of Time was closed.

Princess Zelda had sent him back in time to a point when the Door of Time was still closed.

Link looked for a mechanism that would help him open the Door. There was no such mechanism. It was not designed to be opened unless the Spiritual Stones were present.

Link patted himself down. No Stones. He'd left them in the future.

He tried to stay calm, but panic slowly began to rise within him. What if he wouldn't be able to open the door? What if there was no way out? What if he would be stuck in the room forever?

He tried bombs. He tried Din's Fire. He tried prying the Door open with his Kokiri Sword. He every weapon in his possession, even the ones he could barely wield. Nothing could destroy the door.

A deep feeling of dread washed over Link. He screamed Navi's name as loud as he could, but she would not return. How could she leave him?! There was no way out!

Then, Link realized what he needed to do.

Use the Ocarina of Time and play a melody that would magically warp him out!

Link reached into his bag and searched for the Ocarina.

But it was gone.

Zelda had asked him to hand it to her so she could warp him back, and he'd let her.

No, this is impossible, this can't be happening, there has to be a - Saria's Ocarina! Yes, Saria had given him an Ocarina very early in his adventure!

...But he'd cast it aside as soon as he'd obtained the Ocarina of Time.

Fool! Idiot! Moron! Link cursed himself as he kicked at the Door.

As he frantically scrambled for ideas in his mind, one finally came to him.

Draw the Master Sword again.

Link whirled around, and saw it. The sword was still in its pedestal. Filled with relief, he ran to the sword, gripped the hilt, yanked it upwards -

Nothing.

He pulled again. Nothing. Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it would be futile, he pulled again. Nothing. He pulled again and again and again, and the sword would not come out of its pedestal.

_You may not draw the sword, Hero of Time. It has fulfilled its purpose. Now, it rests, until it is needed again._

"BUT I NEED IT NOW!" Link screamed.

_The Master Sword is not to be used for anything less than protecting all of Hyrule from a great evil._

"BUT I'M TRAPPED IN THIS ROOM AND I CAN'T GET OUT!!" Link moaned.

_That's your problem. Blame that ditzy Princess, not us._

Link stumbled backwards, his heart beating madly in his chest, his breaths heavy and fast. He looked up at the window Navi had flown out of. He aimed his slingshot at it, and fired. The deku nut bounced right off. With much struggling, he aimed his bow at it, and fired. The arrow bounced right off. He tried a bombchu. The explosion did not even dent the window.

"What the hell? How did Navi fly out? The window is closed! Not only that, it's indestructible! What the hell is going on?!"

Link screamed, panicked, and used all of his weapons. The room remained completely intact.

Hours later, with tears streaming down his face and blood seeping from the fingers he'd been clawing at the Door with, Link collapsed in a corner.

I'm going to die in here. I'm going to die in here. I'm going to die in here.

Link repeated this sad mantra to himself over and over, slowly curling himself into a ball, crying and bleeding harder and harder.

It was then that he remembered.

It was then that he finally remembered.

When he had first visited this room, he noticed a corpse in the corner.


	9. Navi had ONE weakness…Windows

Navi drifted in lazy circles in the air, as she had done since he had first met her. Then, without a word, she faced away from him, and floated higher and higher, towards a window located high up in the chamber.

Then, she floated back down.

"...Couldn't leave without saying goodbye?" Link asked.

"No, the window's closed."

Navi floated towards the Door.

"...Wait, so no goodbye?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

Navi stopped, turned around, and floated back to Link.

"Bye."

Navi turned and floated towards the Door again.

"That's it? I'm not worth anything more to you?"

Navi stopped and turned around, and then rapidly floated back to Link.

"Listen up, brat. I didn't join you because I wanted to. I only did it because the Great Deku Tree told me to. Because you obviously lack a brain, I had to float near things just so you'd notice them, explain every monster and puzzle to you, and walk you through just about that whole damn adventure. Now that you're finally out of my life, I just want to go home, get drunk, and get laid. You got a problem with that?"

Link stared blankly at the fairy.

"What? You should be happy now that I've taken all this time to give you a proper goodbye. Ingrate."

The fairy flew off, muttering about fairies being the real heroes. 


	10. Final Words

But seriously here, folks, here's my take on the whole timeline situation. 

Young Link has the Ocarina of Time in _Majora's Mask_, which is something of a plot hole. He returned the Ocarina to Zelda before he was sent into the past, so he could not have had it in his possession after _OOT_ ends. To me, there is only one explanation for this. After the end of _Ocarina of Time_, Link goes to Zelda, tells her that he kicked Ganondork's ass, and then Zelda rewards him by giving him the Ocarina of Time. After that, he tames Epona as a kid (another thing he didn't do in the original timeline) and rides her to Termina. And, in this new timeline, Ganondorf must be sealed away from the moment he was born, or else Link would have to deal with Ganondorf all over again as a kid, and as you've seen, that could get messy.

**So, this is how I think it happened:**

_Ganondorf vanished from existance, because being banished in the future banished him in the past as well_ (temporarily, of course). I know that sounds dumb, but if Ganondorf still existed in the past, then Young Link would have to deal with him all over again.

_Link was sent back in time to a point when he had already met Zelda._ Otherwise, he'd have a hell of a lot of trouble explaining everything to her and convincing her that he is the Hero of Time and whatnot.

_Zelda remembers Ganondorf and meeting Link, even though Ganondorf has vanished._ Once again, it sounds dumb, but otherwise the whole thing would get really messy.

_To reward Link for defeating Ganondorf, Zelda gives Link the Ocarina of Time, and afterwards Link tames Epona and rides to Termina._

After that, several centuries pass, and the events of _Twilight Princess_ occur. Meanwhile, in the timeline where Adult Zelda sent Link back in time, there is obviously no Link in existance, so when Ganon returns, there is no Link to stop him, and the goddesses flood Hyrule, leading to _The Wind Waker_.

And that brings us to a close. The only thing left to do is to beg you all not to start up some kind of timeline flamewar in the reviews section.


End file.
